As electronic devices have a diversified function, the electronic devices have a close relationship to a user life. As the electronic devices have a close relationship to a user life, the electronic devices may be in various situations. For example, the electronic device may be in a submerged situation. The electronic device may be damaged due to submersion.
When the electronic device has a submersion label therein, it may be determined through the submersion label whether the electronic device is submerged.
When the electronic device is submerged, power thereof may be turned off. In a state in which the electronic device is turned off due to submersion, in order to use again the electronic device, a user may turn on power thereof. At this time, while power of the electronic device is turned on, a major chip thereof may be damaged.